Oddish
/ |dexcekalos=105 |dexgalar=055 |ndexprev=Golbat |ndexnext=Gloom |evointo=Gloom |gen=Generation I |species=Weed Pokémon |egg1=Grass |body=07 |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=11.9 lbs. |metweight=5.4 kg |ability=Chlorophyll |dw=Run Away |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Oddish (Japanese: ナゾノクサ Nazonokusa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Oddish is a nocturnal Pokémon, using moonlight rather than the sun's rays for photosynthesis. During the day, Oddish avoids the sun's heat and brightness by burying itself into the earth, leaving only the leaves on top of its head visible above ground. This way, it disguises itself as a plant, misdirecting its carnivorous diurnal predators. While buried, Oddish nourishes itself by absorbing nutrients from the soil using its feet, which are said to temporarily change into a root-like structure for this purpose. If anyone pulls at Oddish's leaves and tries to uproot it while it is buried underground, Oddish will react by shrieking in a horrible voice. Once nightfall comes, exposure to moonlight causes Oddish to become much more active. It extracts itself from the ground, and its extremities change back into the shape of legs. It then proceeds to bathe itself in the moonlight and grow, as well as wander around scattering its seeds. With the coming of dawn, the cycle repeats. Oddish is the only Pokémon for which we know the pseudo-Latin "scientific name", as it appears in a Pokédex entry: Oddium wanderus. Physiology Oddish looks like a small animated plant. Its body is blue, with two small feet and red eyes. On top of its head grows a large clump of five long green leaves. Evolution Oddish evolves into Gloom at Level 21. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Morelull, Shiinotic|—|100|10|Grass|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |None |—|100|20|Normal}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime Oddish has made a fair number of appearances, but all of them are more or less cameos. Oddish usually appears as a part of a group of Grass-type Pokémon. In one notable episode, an Oddish is staying with a number of Hoppip whose owner uses them to predict the weather. The unfortunate Oddish envies the Hoppip for their ability to 'fly' in strong breezes. Trivia * Oddish and Kabutops are the only two known Pokémon to have a scientific name. * Despite burying itself underground as Pokédex Entries state, Oddish cannot learn Dig. * Oddish is the first Pokémon in the Pokédex order to have a branched evolutionary family. * Oddish is the only Pokémon with the Run Away ability that is -type. Origins "Oddish" is a mixture of the words "odd", which means strange and peculiar, and "radish". Name in other languages * Japanese: Nazonokusa (enigmatic grass) * French: Mystherbe (mix of mystere ''(mystery) and ''herbe (herb)) * Spanish: Oddish * German: Myrapla (mix of miracle and plant) * Turkish: Weiyad (corruption of the English word weed) Gallery 043Oddish_OS_anime.png 043Oddish_OS_anime_2.png 043Oddish_OS_anime_3.png 043Oddish_AG_anime.png 043Oddish_Dream.png 043Oddish_Pokemon_Stadium.png 043Oddish Pokemon Colosseum.png 043Oddish_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 043Oddish Pokémon HOME.png Oddish-GO.png it:Oddish ja:ナゾノクサ pl:Oddish pt:Oddish uk:Одіш de:Myrapla Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon